


you get to be happy

by peepasoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, but i wanted to write happy hamliza so here we are, this is just a tlfy au basically im so unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepasoo/pseuds/peepasoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, if I knew dating a writer meant this many stories, I wouldn't've done it.” she says </p><p>or: the schmuel song from the last five years with alex and eliza</p>
            </blockquote>





	you get to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> hello I cannot control myself so I wrote this. 
> 
> this is largley based on the movie version of the last five years (which is on netflix all of you should go watch it)
> 
> no beta, lots of typos i apologize
> 
> enjoy this fluff

Alex is just putting the final touches on his surprise when he hears the door slam shut.

“Hey, baby. How was your day?”

His only response is the sound of Eliza violently taking off her copious layers of outerwear and throwing them on the floor.

“Um, okay... you don’t have to work on anything tonight, right?” he tries

“Like what?” she asks from the front hallway in a angry tone

“You know, your dress or- don’t you have an audition tomorrow?” he says

She comes into the living room and flops down on the couch, “Doesn't matter, I’m not gonna get it.” she responds, face shoved into a pillow

He sits down on the couch and pulls her feet into his lap, “Oh, come on. Did you call your agent?”

“No, he’s on a retreat.” she says

“A retreat? What the hell is an agent retreat?” he asks

“I don’t know, they go into the woods and sacrifice actors to breed more agents.” she says deadpan.

He stares at her “That’s terrifying, Elizabeth.”

“What? I didn’t make it up.” she says

He stands up, “C’mon, I have a surprise for you, in the form of a story.”  he tries to make her sit up but she won’t budge. He moves over to drag out her half-finished dress.

“No, Alex, I’ve had the worst day, I just wanna go to bed.” she tries

“I prepared this all day, so you are gonna listen, okay?” he says, he begins pulls out her needles and threads as well.

“Why does my stuff have to come into to this?” she asks gesturing with a lazy, outstretched arm

When she doesn’t respond he says, “Oh, it’s a Christmas story, you love Christmas.”

“You know, if I knew dating a writer meant this many stories, I wouldn't've done it.” she says, still laying on the couch

“Yeah, well too late.” he says with a smile then begins his story. “I call this, _Schmuel: the Tailor of Klimovich._

Schmuel would work ‘til half past ten in his tailor shop in Klimovich. Get up at dawn and start again with the hems and pins and stitch. 41 years had come and gone in his tailor’s shop in Klimovich, watching the winter soldier on, there was one thing Schmuel missed.”

She had to fight the smile that appeared on her face as Alex hunched over and grabbed random sewing tools from her kits and put on a thick accent that reminded her of her old English teacher in middle school.

“‘If I only had time,’ old Schmuel said,

‘I would build the dress that's in my head,  
A dress to fire   
The mad desire   
Of girls from here to Minsk,   
But I have no more hours left to sew.’   
Then the clock upon the wall began to glow…”

He picked up an umbrella and pointed it at the clock on the wall

“And the clock said:

‘Na na na na, na na na,  
Oh Schmuel, you'll get to be happy!’”

“(It’s a magic clock.)” he explains,   
“‘Na na na na, na na na,   
I give you unlimited time!   
Na na na na, na na na,   
So Schmuel, go sew and be happy!’

But Schmuel said, ‘No, no, it's not my lot –  
I've gotta make do with the time I've got.’”

He makes the most over dramatic sad face Eliza has ever seen, “I have never been more attracted to you.” she says

Alex continues, “Schmuel was done at half-past ten and he said, ‘Good night, old Klimovich,’

Put on his coat to go, but then the clock cried, ‘Wait! Not yet!  
Even though you're not wise or rich, you're the finest man in Klimovich!   
Listen up, Schmuel – Make one stitch and you'll see what you can get!’ 

But Schmuel said, ‘Clock, it's much too late.

I'm at peace with life, I accept my fate…’  
But the clock said, ‘Schmuel!   
One stitch and you will   
Unlock the dreams you've lost!’ 

So Schmuel, with reluctance, took his thread.  
He pulled a bolt of velvet and he said:   
‘I should take out my teeth and go to bed,  I'm sitting here with talking clocks instead!’ 

And the clock said:  
‘Na na na na, na na na,   
Oh Schmuel, you'll get to be happy!   
Na na na na, na na na,   
I give you unlimited time!   
Na na na na, na na na,” Alex drags her up from the couch and starts to wave her unmoving arms around with him  “‘ _Just do it_ and you can be happy!’” He is wildly dancing them around their apartment living room, which is really too small for this, as he continues on with his fable of the man who made the prettiest dress on an endless night. He is spinning her around and moving her arms, she laughs freely as she tries to keep up with him.

He finally sits her down in a chair and backs up to grab something, he says, “Plenty have hoped and dreamed and prayed, but they can't get out of Klimovich.” he taps her forehead on the last word and she looks down at her lap, “If Schmuel had been a cute Goyishe maid, he'd've looked a lot like you.” he says as he kneels down in front of her.

“Wait a minute, I’m _Schmuel_ in the story?” she asks incredulously

He nods enthusiastically, then says, “Maybe it’s just that you're afraid to go out onto a limb….ovich?” they both grimace at that one, “Maybe your heart’s completely swayed, but your head can’t follow through.” he takes both her hands in his, “But shouldn’t I want the whole world to see the brilliant girl who inspires me? Don’t you think now’s  good time to be the ambitious freak you are?” He stands up and motions for her to get up on the chair and she does, “Say goodbye to wiping ash trays at the bar, say hello to Eliza Schuyler, a big time star!”

He grabs her midsection and lifts her off the chair, spins her around, and sings,

“Cause I say:

Na na na na na na na na  
Oh, Betsey, you get to be happy!   
Na na na na na na na   
I give you unlimited time!   
Na na na na na na na   
Stop temping and go and be happy!

Here’s a headshot guy and a new _BackStage_ , where you right for something on every page.

Take a breath.

Take a step.

Take a chance.”

He hands her a small box that is _very_ poorly wrapped, she smiles at what appears to be his very valiant attempt at wrapping, and she opens it to find a beautiful watch delicatley placed inside.

“ _Take your time.”_ he finishes.

And she understands the whole point of his story now. He doesn’t want her to feel rushed to find success. He had one major stroke of luck with his book getting published at 28 and it skyrocketed his career, but she’s still working at the bar and hoping for the one magical audition to begin her’s. Alex knows how hard she works, and he doesn’t want her to feel like she is out of luck or time, he is telling her not to give up on her dream. She loves him so much she could cry.

She walks over to him and wraps herself around him, burying her face into his neck. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead then whispers, “Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?”   

She looks up at him and she smiles at how soft his eyes have turned, at the way his thumb is rubbing small circles on her hip, at the way he believes in her so much. She kisses him and it’s soft and meaningful and she couldn’t ask for anything better.   **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> they are the Biggest Idiots ever I love them
> 
> okay thank you guys for reading and please kudos/bookmark/comment it makes me smile!!!!!!!!


End file.
